Honest Trailer - X-Men: The Animated Series
X-Men: The Animated Series is the 151st episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1992-1997 animated superhero TV series X-Men: The Animated Series. It was published on May 24, 2016 to coincide with the theatrical release of 'X-Men: Apocalypse. It is 4 minutes 51 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.6 million times. With an approval rating of 99.0%, it is one of the highest-rated Honest Trailers of all time. Watch Honest Trailers - X-Men: The Animated Series on YouTube "So gear up for this '90s cartoon that's great, despite being very much a product of its time, that might be the second-best superhero series ever made." '~ Honest Trailers - X-Men: The Animated Series'' Script Before you witness the X-pocalypse, experience the definitive version of the X-Men...as long as you grew up in the '90s: ''X-Men: The Animated Series.'' Return to the era of Super Soakers and Pizza Bagels, in a decade where no one gave a crap about '''the Avengers, for the first comic adaptation to combine quips and bright colors with depth and high stakes, all wrapped up in a theme song that's been stuck in your head for decades (plays a clip from the X-Men theme song). I mean, seriously, if Professor X was real, all I'd hear is (sung to the tune of the theme song) "ba-na-na-na naaaaa na na". Suit up with an X-Men team you're pretty damn familiar with by now, who are all pretty much the same as their movie counterparts, except the spandex is yellower, the Rogues are sexier, and Jubilee is a main character for some reason, because what the X-Men really need is a mallrat with the power of sparkles. (shows Jubilee being captured by a sentinel) Sentinel: I have apprehended the leader of the mutant rebellion. Stop trying to make Jubilee happen, show; it's not gonna happen. Return to the mid-'90s on Fox where, in between reruns of Eek! The Cat and Power Rangers, you'd watch the X-Men bring classic storylines to life, like the Phoenix Saga that was so much better than X3; Days of Future Past that's as good as Days of Future Past; and a Weapon X episode that's so much better than Wolverine Origins, you'll almost give them a pass for the half-ass season 5, where they moved production to the Philippines. (shows a clip from a season 5 X-Men episode with cheap-looking animation) Yeesh. Don't get any ideas, Singer. Prepare for a series that's about so much more than fighting supervillains; it's also about fighting prejudice, as racists and bigots of all stripes are defeated by a stereotypical Southerner (Rogue), stereotypical Cajun (Gambit), stereotypical Russian (Colossus), and stereotypical German (Nightcrawler), because nothing defeats stereotypes like a different, more powerful stereotype. So gear up for this '90s cartoon that's great, despite being very much a product of its time, that might be the second-best superhero series ever made; and when first place is Batman, second place ain't half bad. Starring Sentinels Sucking at Their Jobs, Storm Yelling at Nature, Awesome Easter Eggs, Wolverine Trying to Curse, Cliffhangers, Wolverine Grunting, Scott and Jean Yelling Each Other's Names, and Jean Grey's X-gasms (shows clips of Jean Grey making sexual-sounding vocal noises). Is it weird that this is kinda turning me on? for X-Men: The Animated Series - X-Men: Better Than The Movies. Title design by Robert Holtby.]]X-Men: Better Than the Movies You know the only thing better than the intro? The Japanese intro. (shows a clip from the Japanese opening sequence to the series) Sagoi! Trivia * The creators joined Screen Junkies in the studio to film a reaction video to this Honest Trailer, however, the video was published on Screen Junkies Plus and is no longer available. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other movies in the X-Men franchise including [[Honest Trailer - The X-Men Trilogy|the early-2000s X-Men trilogy]], Logan, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: Apocalypse, Dark Phoenix, Deadpool ''and ''Deadpool 2. ''The only X-Men movie they haven't covered so far is ''X-Men: First Class. See list of Honest Trailers for more. * Screen Junkies also produced an Honest Trailer for the 1990s cartoon Batman: The Animated Series. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception Honest Trailers - X-Men: The Animated Series ''has a 99.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers, making it the second highest-rated Honest Trailer of all time, behind only ''Mission: Impossible. The Nerdist noted that the series was suited to "a little bit of good-natured ribbing, because let’s face it—it was kinda goofy." In the same article the Nerdist wrote "employing their trademark blend of praise for things they like—with nudging at things they don’t—the Honest Trailer crew has provided some very deft commentary on a ’90s icon." SlashFilm appreciated the Honest Trailer for acknowledging how well the series handled the Phoenix Saga and Weapon X storylines, while also admitting it does have a certain amount of "cheesiness." Screen Rant remarked that the Honest Trailer pointed out "some of the more embarrassing qualities that serve as painful reminders of what it was like to be a kid in the '90s before cutting into some of the show’s more humorous and repetitive offense." The AV Club found the Honest Trailer notable for acknowledging the show was "actually pretty smart and well written," for highlighting the significance of the show to people of a certain age, and for celebrating the show as "the most ’90s thing imaginable." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni, Cristian Ramirez, and Dan Murrell External links * 'X-MEN ANIMATED SERIES HONEST TRAILER IS RIGHT ON THE MONEY '- Nerdist article * '‘X-Men: The Animated Series’ Honest Trailer: Return to the Era of Super Soakers & Pizza Bagels '- Slash Film article * 'X-Men: The Animated Series Gets an Honest Trailer '- Screen Rant article * 'Honest Trailers remembers X-Men: The Animated Series in all its Clinton-era glory '- AV Club article * 'RELIVE JEAN GREY’S X-GASMS IN THE ‘X-MEN’ ANIMATED SERIES HONEST TRAILER '- Screen Crush article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:X-Men Category:Animation Category:TV Category:1990s Category:Season 6 Category:Fox Kids Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:Saban Entertainment